


The Billions of The Phantom Thieves

by GOT



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumako week, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT/pseuds/GOT
Summary: A scrapbook of memories, instances, and possibilities starring the illustrious Phantom Thieves of Heart.





	1. One Nightbreak

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how busy college life could get, Makoto and Run always set aside a couple hours at the end of the week for each other.

“Remind me what English word the do in “dokyuu” comes from?”

 

“Ren, you were top of your class, I know you know the answer is dreadnought.”

 

“Just making sure you’re still paying attention.” His rich voice painted a perfect picture of the smirk Makoto knew he was wearing at that moment which, despite herself, brought a small smile to her own features.

 

With her beau’s unspoken point made she put down the notebook she had admittedly been devoting more of her attention to and looked up to actually match eyes with him. Ren was always wonderful about allowing her time to keep up with her studies but this time they set aside once a week was supposed to be theirs’, and while he would never audibly complain about feeling ignored and would on occasion even encourage she use this opportunity for her studies these moments were precious to her, more so than any grade she could ever receive.

 

The sight that patiently waited for her to rejoin the party told her she made the right choice. Soft black eyes that held a glint of a gentlemen trickster beneath, a shaggy mop of hair that most used as justifiable proof of his slacker delinquent status but she found utterly charming. A million other beautiful indescribable little things that combined to make Ren Amamiya, a sight she was always excited in more ways in one to see.

 

Even if it was through the screen of her laptop.

 

“I’m paying attention,” Makoto giggled. “So tell me about your week. What’s new in the countryside?”

 

Ren’s smirk grew into a more pure smile(which she always prefered) as he leaned back into his office chair and seemed to replay the events of the past 7 days to scan for the more notable bits. While he occupied himself with this she took the few seconds it would take him to pick his favorite to reacquaint herself with the portion of his bedroom she could see that wasn’t blocked by Ren’s upper body.

 

His current boarding situation would seem to most far superior to the attic Boss let him crash in during his probation back in Shibuya as it offered far more comfort and far less dust in the air. The walls were a much more pleasant dark green and the dark red carpet was far easier on the eyes than the otherwise aged wood floor he left behind. But knowing Ren of course, none of it held the same charm as the room above Leblanc.

 

“Well,” Ren began bringing Makoto out of her reverie and back into the now. “My mom sprayed Morgana with water when he took a nap on their bed.”

 

As he played with one of his stray curls he flashed her a taste of Joker. “Gotta say, it was pretty hilarious.”

 

“I’m sure Mona feels differently.” Makoto leaned the side of her face against her palm utterly content with watching her beloved.

 

“He probably deserved it. Let’s see what else...oh me and my dad played baseball the other day.”

 

“You didn’t use your third eye did you?”

 

“Well, how else am I going to show off and make my father proud?”

 

“ _Ren_.” Makoto tried her best to scold him with her tone but the lazy smile her on her face sold her out, which to her “dismay” caused his Joker smirk to grow.

 

“I caught a fish over the weekend.”

 

She rolled her eyes playfully at how quickly the quiet exchange student could jump from topic to topic whenever they were in the safety of their own privacy.

 

“Was it bigger than the Legendary Guardian?”

 

“No chance.” He shot back with a wink. And then as he began to comb back through the archives of his memories Makoto jumped at the opportunity to broach the subject she doubted he would.

 

“How’s school going?”

 

She almost regretted asking that when he froze for just a moment as she received some unwanted flashbacks to the previous Christmas Eve. And she could tell he realized this as well because he made an effort to relax his features, a subtle shift that only she or any of their other friends could truly notice.

 

“It’s...not bad. It’s really not.”

 

“But?”

 

“But…” Ren sighed as he crossed his arms, his eyes though shaded by the fluff of his hair seemed too jaded as they connected with her own scarlet orbs. She had to stop herself from trying to physically reach through the screen.

 

“There’s really nothing here for me besides my family.”

 

Makoto shifted to bring her knee up below her chin. “What do you mean?”

 

He paused in much the same way he always would whenever it was time for him to speak up in one of their many strategy meetings. She no doubt that in the span of milliseconds he was formulating every word and choosing which spot in each sentence made the most sense to not only him but what would make the most sense to her as well. For a man of few words she marveled at his skill with them.

 

“So everyday I wake up, I have my breakfast with my folks, me and Morgana go to school, if I get called on in class I answer the question and only speak when spoken to. Then I go home, eat dinner with my folks and spend the rest of the night in my room. Maybe every once in a while I’ll go on a walk or something.”

 

Makoto hummed as she nodded along, softly nudging him to continue. As good as a listener Ren was for his multitude of confidants everybody needed their opportunity to vent. Even if it sounded strange or mundane in the beginning she trusted that it would all make sense once he reached the destination he planned to take his thoughts.

 

“And then the next day I wake up and do it all over again. There’s nothing wrong with that but…”

 

“It’s not enough for you.”

 

In that moment Ren looked at her, _really_ looked at her and while he said nothing Makoto could feel an overwhelming warmth of gratitude from him. _Thank you for always understanding._

 

“If you had asked me over a year ago what I wanted most it would be to go home and have everything be like how it was before. And now I have that, but I’m not satisfied.”

 

“A lot can change in a year Ren, doubly so in your case. You’ve seen and done things most people our age would never dream of. “

 

“No kidding,” he agreed with a grin. “My Dad almost caught me having a conversation with Morgana.”

 

After that the fool and the priestess fell into a comfortable silence that could only come after countless hours of intimacy. Exchanges of looks that used to be bashful were replaced with giggles and knowing grins. Makoto was happy to just _look_ at Ren and he was happy to just look back at her, the distance between them only amplified this.

 

“You know...I just thought of something.”

 

Makoto brought her other knee up to her chest and urged him on with simple eye contact.

 

“I talked about a week here in the country right? I think I forgot how crazy a week in Shibuya could be.

 

“The time spent in school stays the same but then after school Monday I’ll maybe for example go running with Ryuji. Go shopping with Ann on Tuesday, lunch with Yusuke on Wednesday, gardening with Haru, gaming with Futaba.”

 

His smile turned coy.

 

“Every other moment I could spare would hopefully be spent with you my Queen.”

 

As comfortable as they were with each other Makoto still couldn’t stop the pink from lining her cheeks. Thankfully he went on.

 

“That’s not even taking into account how I would go out at night to help out Yoshida or Iwai or Chihaya and so on and so on.”

 

“That’s also ignoring all of the time spent killing shadows and stealing treasures.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Like I said, a lot can change in a year.”

 

By now Makoto was leaning the side of her face against her face with content lidded eyes, her notes and her upcoming classes a world away from her mind. As important and as sacred her ambitions were to her, none of that enthralled her the way her boyfriend did whenever he allowed himself to appear animated and unrestricted.

 

She knew those notes and textbooks five ways from any given Sunday anyway.

 

Ren let out a markedly satisfied sigh. “Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

The master of picking locks quirked a knowing eyebrow at her but still indulged Makoto in her little game.

 

“For listening.”

 

She was able to hide it well but the richness of his voice sent shivers to her very center.

 

“It’s the least I could do.”

 

“Still.”

 

They both smiled.

 

“Just make sure you keep paying attention in class,” for a flash Makoto and Ren were replaced by Queen and Joker. “You did make a promise to join me here when you graduate.”

 

“In that case I guess I’m lucky to have a phenomenal partner to help me prepare, huh?”

 

“More like you’re lucky that I love you.”

 

“That I am Senpai, that I am.”

 

The next hour or so breezed by as they talked about everything yet nothing at all and soon enough it was time for them both to turn in and turn out the lights for the night. The only part of these little calls that Makoto could say she hated.

 

“I’m gonna go get washed up Ren...I hope you have a good week. Keep your head up.”

 

Ren nodded in a manner that only leaders could.

 

“Sounds good. You too.”

 

Both got one last look at the other, slowly committing the image to memory. Black eyes falling into pools of red.

 

“Goodnight Queen.”

 

“Goodnight Joker.”

 

Reluctantly she moved her mouse over to close the window of the video.

 

“Hey.”

 

She stopped just as she was ready to drop her finger.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you too Makoto.”

 

Pink cheeks, lidded eyes, an utterly content smile.

 

These nights were the ones they lived for.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a HUGE fan of the Persona series for years and Persona 5 was my personal game of the year for 2017. Ever since I first got my hands on my PS4 controller and booted that baby up I've wanted to write someone thing for this wonderful world and the characters that live within it. I've started and stopped more times than I can count but this one shot and the collection I have planned finally felt right, so I hope you all enjoy it and join me for this new adventure. I'm not sure how often I'll upload but I do have quite a few other drabbles planned out so I'm hoping I'll upload every week or so. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone.


	2. The First Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For people like them the First Victory was always the sweetest.
> 
> This was just something quick I whipped up for the first prompt of Shumako week. I thought about posting this individually but since I literally just started a one shot collection I figured I’d just stick it here. Hope you guys enjoy it! I had a lot of fun with this one.
> 
> The prompt for this is: Firsts and milestones.

No matter how much time passed none of them could ever get over the  _ thrill  _ of it all. The freedom that came with shouting  _ PERSONA  _ at the top of their lungs and living out the swashbuckling dream every child had at least once.  When the metaverse went away there was a little voice of doubt inside them that worried if that thrill would go with it. 

 

Those fears faded to dust that fateful day a certain envelope arrived for Ren.

 

Addressed to Joker from The Phantom Thieves of Heart.

 

And thus they found themselves here, a place similar to the metaverse but wholly separate. A dimension in between all worlds, connected to every place a hero could call home. A cosmic colosseum that could morph to reflect areas from those very worlds. Nobody explained to them what this place was called nor who controlled it or created it. But they knew its purpose; to test of mettle of the universe’s greatest warriors.

 

To battle in the tournament of Super Smash Brothers.

 

“Player 3 defeated!”

 

When Joker heard the ethereal announcer’s voice and the subsequent roar of the audience he knew the stakes that hung over his head. What has started out as a four fighter battle royal had whittled down to a one on one battle. The winner of this strange tribunal was down to him and his opponent.

 

Captain Falcon.

 

“Show me your moves rookie!”

 

The red and blue racer performed his signature pose, virtually bouncing on the heels of his feet as he brought his elbows and knees into what looked like was supposed to be a martial arts stance. Joker slowly rose from the ground, his signature cloak flapping with his movement. At this point his ears had blocked out the noise of the crowd...except for one particular patch up in the stands that he had memorized the position of. His face was as stoic as ever as he slowly stepped towards the Captain, his cloak swaying all along the way.

 

This was far from his first rodeo but this would be his first victory under these new rules he had to play by. He wouldn’t fail.

 

Not in front of them.

 

“It’s showtime…”

 

And then in a blink Joker was in a full sprint directly towards a grinning Captain Falcon.

 

“FALCON….PUNCHHHHH!”

 

The entire stadium buzzed in anticipation as one of the most legendary techniques across the known lands launched.

 

And then they gasped when it missed its target.

 

In a move that was designed to embarrass just as much as it was meant to evade, Joker flipped right over Captain Falcon and landed on his feet on the other side of the brawler’s back. He then immediately dropped to the ground and swept his foe’s legs from underneath him, knocking him flat on his rear.

 

Joker spun around in a whirlwind of black and red cloth brandishing his trust dagger but that moment of flair gave Captain Falcon the opportunity to lift his own legs and kick the younger combatant away with both his feet, also using that momentum to get back up. And then in a display of his own renowned speed he jumped up and attached to Joker  _ midair  _ as he was falling and blasted off him in a blaze of fair, knocking them both back to the edge of the stage. 

 

The crowd erupted into a cascade of hype as both fighters stood apart panting and heaving slowly.

 

“Not bad kid, you could do some real damage here  _ someday.” _

 

Joker offered none of his trademark wit in his response as he lazily tossed his dagger up and down in his right hand, his left now brandishing his pistol in an unseen maneuver.

 

What happened next was something straight out of one of Futaba’s favorite shows as they met in the middle and traded blow after blow. With Joker blocking every one of Falcon’s punches with his dagger and the Captain in turn kicking away the pistol before Joker could let off more than one shot. 

 

Joker ducked under yet another Falcon Punch but was then immediately trapped into a headlock when Captain Falcon let Joker use his own speed take him into his waiting biceps.

 

“It’s ok kid, plenty of people lose their first match.”

 

Joker stopped pretending to struggle in the hold and let that trickster smirk creep onto his face. 

 

He got him.

 

“ _ ARSENE!” _

 

Joker jumped up and fell down to the ground  _ hard _ dislodging himself from the trap, his mask dissolving in a puff of blue flame. Captain Falcon was so shocked he completely missed the top hat wearing red demon crash into him and knock him completely off the stage.

 

“ _ GAME!” _

 

At first the crowd was silent, shocked at the upset. This wouldn’t last long.

 

“Hell yeah Joker! That’s how you effing do it!”

 

The crowd exploded onto their feet, showering Smash’s newest alumni with adulation. His face was as cool and collected as any other day as he stood in the middle of it all. He looked to that specific part of the audience he kept his mind on and twisted a stray lock of his hair as he smiled in satisfaction.

 

You never really got over the thrill of it all.

* * *

When Ren got back to the fighter’s designated waiting room his friends were there waiting.

 

“That was amazing!”

 

“Simply breathtaking as always leader.”

 

“I can’t believe you made CAPTAIN FALCON look like a total noob!”

 

“And you did it with such style and grace.”

 

“He learned that from you know.”

 

“You wish, cat.”

 

“You wanna go next, Ryuji?!”

 

“Bring it!”

 

Ren chuckled quietly as everyone bounced around him. The other fighters and their guests were either used to displays like this or simply didn’t care which he was thankful for. He already had enough of a reputation as it was being the flashy newcomer. As the others broke off into their own animated conversations Makoto stepped forward, a proud ember swimming in her calculating red eyes as she looked up at him.

 

“You really are something sometimes, you know?”

 

“Only sometimes?”

 

She whacked his arm and pecked him on the cheek. 

 

“You looked good out there,  _ leader. _ ”

 

The trickster inside him made himself known as Ren did a little curtsy for her, pure electricity and heat in his eyes as his head lifted back up with the rest of his upper body.

 

“I aim to please.”

 

She whacked him again but his goal was realized by the pink shooting in a straight line crossed her cheeks.

 

Ren chuckled again when Makoto looped her arm through his and led him to one of the room’s many soft blue couches, their fellow thieves following right behind them still engrossed in their own conversations. After they both plopped down into the cushions that felt out of this dimension both literally and figuratively Ren rested the side of his head on top of hers allowing her to nestle in the side of his neck.

 

“You can be such a show off sometimes.”

 

“Only when you’re around.”

 

Instead of the third whack he expected his Queen moved both their heads away from their lazy positions and gazed into his eyes with her own fire and electricity.

 

“Well then…. you better win this tournament then shouldn’t you?”

 

Her voice was  _ too _ low for him to handle. She was challenging him, and that  _ thrilled  _ him.

 

“Anything for you, your highness.” He promised through a toothy, wicked grin.

 

The first victory was always sweetest, but he was just getting started.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I was gonna have the next couple Drabbles be more about the other P Thieves but...come on it’s Shumako week so the next four or so one shots will be focused on my otp but after that there will hopefully be a little more variety.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. The Perfect Blend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 2 of Shumako Week 2019 be sure to follow them on twitter @shumakoweek.
> 
> The prompt is power couple.

Ren didn’t so much inherit Leblanc as he occasionally ran the establishment whenever the aging Sojiro asked him to. 

 

No, Ren didn’t really have one job or career to call his own. Rather he did what he always had since first arriving in the big city as a youth, he helped out where he could. 

 

Some would call him a freelancer but he never concerned himself with labels. If Sojiro needed him to run the shop every once in a while he would do it. If Yoshida ever allowed himself to bite off more than he could chew during campaign season(and he always would) Ren would moonlight as his assistant. And this spirit extended well beyond just his family and former confidants. Futaba had somewhat jokingly called him a Swiss Army knife years ago, both with and without the compendium of dozens of personas at his disposal. There was rarely a task he would turn down, nor one he wasn’t qualified for in some shape or form.

 

But what he was most proud to do was mentor at risk children that Sae would send his way.

 

As spread out as he was he unfortunately didn’t have the opportunity to be a full time “big brother” to these kids but whenever got the chance to help out he would go all in. Just to let them know there was somebody out there in the huge void of a world they lived in that understood them. That they didn’t have to just become what everyone thought they were predetermined to be. 

 

“Can I go home now?”

 

Ren turned from the counter he was wiping to see a very...uninterested looking young woman wrapped in an apron that he could just feel her despise for. Sometimes, rarely, Ren’s fluid schedule forced him to mix his appointments together into one.

 

Today was one of those very days.

 

“I think you know the answer to that Emi-chan.”

 

Emi huffed and in doing so caused the bangs of her hair that weren’t tied up in a ponytail to flop down in front her eye. When she tried to lazily blow it back up with just her breath it simply flopped down further.

 

“But look at all these dishes! How am I supposed to get them done by myself?”

 

Ren wore a knowing small smile as he leaned against the back of the counter and crossed his arms. “I know it looks bad but once you get through the first few the rest will fly by.”

 

“Easy for you to say…” the brunette grumbled but nonetheless slinked back over to the sink. Ren knew she was a good egg despite her sharp tongue, but it wasn’t her attitude that put her on Sae‘ and his radar. It was her lack of ambition.

 

He didn’t know the full picture granted but the picture the former prosecutor painted was one of a single parent household where said parent had to work three more jobs than they should have just to keep the lights on. Honestly it was almost a wonder that Emi  _ didn’t  _ resort to things like shoplifting or violence. 

 

She really reminded him of Ryuji.

 

Ren spent the next ten or so minutes cleaning the empty booths and attending to the ones that housed waiting patrons. Once that was taken care of he checked back in with Emi, pride welling up in his chest when he saw that most of the dishes were now washed and waiting to dry.

 

“I think it’s time for a break. Here take a seat.”

 

The brooding youth followed him over to the end of the bar and sat in the same seat he himself sat countless times before right in front of the coffee maker.

 

He suddenly felt the strange urge to stroke a goatee he didn’t actually have.

 

“You like coffee Emi-chan?”

 

“It’s fine,” she shrugged as she spun herself into a comfortable position and crossed her leg across her thigh. “I’ll buy a cup before school sometimes.”

 

“You ever make any yourself?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Ren was quiet as he tinkered with the maker that had been secretly brewing for the past few minutes already. Before Emi could even unlock her phone he had slid a cup of fresh joe right in front of her.

 

“Oh...thanks.”

 

She reached for some sugar but he pulled away.

 

“Uh uh.”

 

“What do you mean ‘uh uh’??” She asked indignantly as she glared at the barista whose expression was the definition of calm and neutral.

 

“Take a sip.”

 

“You’re really weird you know that.”

 

“Take a sip.”

 

“ _ Fine.” _

 

Emi never broke her glare as she brought the cup up to her mouth. 

 

“It tastes like coffee good job.”

 

Ren resisted the urge to ask her to allow him to explain all the rich flavor profiles and history of the beans she just consumed.

 

“You know when I was your age…”

 

He stopped when the bell above the front door jingled as it opened. When a woman wearing a powder blue coat coat and a bag strapped over her shoulder stepped through he couldn’t stop the smile that stretched out both his cheeks.

 

Right on time.

 

“Welcome.” 

 

“Hello.” 

 

Makoto’s voice was reserved and cordial as she sat the stool a couple spaces away from Emi but Ren knew by all of her little details that she loved seeing him in “coffee mode”.

 

“Emi I’d like you to meet somebody.”

 

The confused teen didn’t miss the way her elders never broke their gaze from each other. She didn’t have much time to stew on this however because almost immediately the mystery woman turned to Emi and offered her her hand.

 

“Hi my names Makoto. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“....I’m Emi. Nice to meet you too.” She responded slowly as she shook the offered hand.

 

Ren smirked as he leaned his forearms on top of the counter. “Actually, she’s forgetting something. It’s  _ detective  _ Makoto Amamiya.”

 

“ _ Actually  _ it’s still Makoto Niijima. At least for the next three months or so.”

 

“Semantics.”

 

“I’m sorry…. I’m confused.” Emi admitted in a nearly frozen, dumbfounded state.

 

“This is my fiancé,” Ren explained. “I called her here to today to have a little chat.”

 

Makoto sent the poor girl an understanding smile. “I’m sorry about  _ him.  _ He has a bit of a flair for the dramatic.”

 

Emi slowly began to recover from the completely unnecessary sideshow that Ren had put on and leaned in closer to Makoto.

 

“How do you put up with him?”

 

“Patience and years of practice.”

* * *

  
  


Ren closed up shop soon after that and Makoto and Emi moved over to a booth to talk one on one while he prepared some curry for the three of them. By the time he arrived expertly balancing three plates across only two arms they were knee deep into a conversation about Emi’s  interests and how Makoto decided to join the police force.

 

He mostly listened and only spoke if either of the two women posed a question or comment directly towards him. He and his beloved both knew that this conversation wouldn’t magically solve Emi’s future but they hoped it would help more than it wouldn’t. Ren’s eyes were lidded as he watched Makoto listen to his ward, her attention was so focused and well… motherly that it brought him back to her days as student council president. She wasn’t just humoring the teenager as a favor to him, she was invested and already thinking of ways to and contacts that would help Emi on the road ahead of her he could already tell.

 

Against all odds this amazing caring woman was wearing  _ his  _ ring on her finger.

 

About forty minutes later Makoto had to excuse herself stating she had one more case file to look over before the day ended. Before she left she gave Emi her and Haru’s phone numbers with the promise that if she ever needed help or advice with anything the two of them or somebody they had connections with would be there for her, and Ren a peck on his cheek with the promise that she wouldn’t be late for dinner.

 

Once she was out the door he went right back to washing the last of the dishes while Emi dried them. 

 

“She’s cool.”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

They were mostly quiet as they went about their cleaning, a little more quiet than Ren was used to her being but she did have to process a ton in a very short amount of time.

 

“Hey Ren…”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Thanks for dealing with me.”

 

Ren turned off the sink and took the towel from her, throwing it over his left shoulder. If he had taken to still taking his glasses he probably would have adjusted them. Instead he settled on a smile.

 

“Anytime.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kinda lost steam at the end but since I went to sleep with no idea for day 2 and was just gonna skip the prompt all together I feel like I did alright. I hope you guys did too and thanks so much for stopping by!


	4. The Gentleman’s Guide to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early on in their budding romance Ren introduces Makoto to a brand new culinary world, he just doesn’t expect their to be a peanut gallery.
> 
> This was written for day 5 of Shumako week the prompt is: Double date/date night.

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

“Wait, so you cook it yourself… on this griddle… with a spatula?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Isn’t this a restaurant? Why is the customer making their meal?”

 

Ren really did find Makoto cute when she was out of her element. 

 

“Hm… Do you know how to make monjayaki?”

 

Ren adjusted his vanity glasses, the light of the restaurant shining of the left lens in such a way that they appeared grayed out. The truth was he had only ever seen Ryuji prepare them once on a stakeout but whenever one of his friends turned to him for guidance he always defaulted into Joker mode.

 

“Leave it to me.”

 

“Oh, that sounds good. I’d hate it if I tried to do it and ended up ruining our food.” Ren began to frown at the self-doubt she was displaying at the end of her last statement but before he could say anything that doubt was cast away and replaced with a curiosity and determination that was more in line with his personal image of Makoto.

 

“Instead, I’d like to take this opportunity to learn how to make it. Will you teach me?” Makoto had two distinct types of expressions that only came out when she had to ask somebody else for something. One was submissive, her eyes would be lidded and she wouldn’t be able to stop her lip from quivering. The other was curious and more childlike, her eyes were instead wide and shone brightly.

 

He would never be able to say no to either but he much preferred the second one.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

“Thank you.” She also had a habit of closing her eyes whenever she felt completely satisfied making Ren thankful for the excuse of focusing on the monjayaki to distract them both from the blush staining his cheeks.

 

After Makoto hails a waitress over and orders basically one of everything of the menu they commence the lesson, her entire essence focused as he went about explaining the little things he learned from Ryuji and demonstrating said steps with their own monjayaki.

 

“ **I see you continue to impress.”**

 

Ren kept his eyes trained down on the fryer as Arsene apparated in the empty space next to him, the deep elegance of his voice contrasting as always with his demonic face. His black wings flapping as he floated in a seated position.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Ren answered back in his mind. From what he had gathered in conversations with his teammates his original Persona had a more hands off approach in their personal relationship, as opposed to being a constant voice in his head Arsene seemed to allow whatever Persona he was currently using to be the dominant presence, only appearing outside of combat on rare oddly particular occasions. 

 

“ **You made the correct choice in accepting the Priestess’ request. Vulnerability should always be encouraged between partners.”**

 

**“...** Are you giving me dating advice Arsene?”

 

For a second all was quiet except for the sizzling of the monjayaki.

 

“ **My sole purpose is to aid you in your growth.”**

 

“As a trickster.”

 

“ **As a** **_gentleman_ ** **thief.”**

 

Ren coughed suddenly, immediately waving Makoto’s concern away before pressing his spatula onto the griddle. His life defied convention and contrary to what any of the others would think he wasn’t completely unflappable.

 

“Well get comfortable then.”

 

Arsene was silent for the first few minutes but Ren knew this wouldn’t last.

 

**“Don’t ignore the girl. Maintaining focus on your task is paramount but so is communication.”**

 

“Am I going too fast Makoto? I have no problem slowing down.”

 

“Thank you Ren-kun but I’m fine. Please continue.” Ren snuck a glance her way and saw that her eyes were practically glued onto the middle of their table were the magic was happening. He chuckled softly.

 

**“It’s impolite to stare…. And to burn one’s food.”**

 

“ _ Shit!” _

* * *

**_“Peace child. There is no reason to be nervous.”_ **

 

Makoto had to physically refrain from shushing her Persona, momentarily forgetting that at the moment the chestnut haired girl was the only one who could hear her.

 

“I am  _ not  _ nervous.”

 

Anat, Makoto still had to process sometimes that her inner rebellion was no longer a motorcycle and now instead a bipedal mecha figure, leaned over her charge’s shoulder shifting from looking at Ren to looking back at her.

 

**_“You already know the boy cares for you. Walk tall with your head up, I fail to understand why you still hesitate so around him.”_ **

 

“How does that even make sense? You practically live inside my thoughts.”

 

**_“I am of a different plane of existence, tethered to this reality through your heart. That does not make me all knowing.”_ **

 

“That statement alone is a lot to take in at once.”

 

Anat shifted back, apparently to allow Makoto some breathing space even though she wasn’t  _ actually  _ right next to her.

 

**_“But perhaps I misspoke just now..”_ **

 

“What do you mean?.... Are you alright Ren-kun??... Ok…”

 

**_“You bring up a valid point. I do understand you young one, more than most ever will. Which is the exact source of my confusion.”_ **

 

“Oh?..”

 

**_“You worry he will grow tired of you if you do not act a certain way. We both know this is the exact opposite of the truth, yet still this sentiment persists within you.”_ **

 

Makoto said nothing, she only watched Ren. Eventually she began absent-mindedly smoothing out the hem of her skirt and bit the left side of her bottom lip. 

 

She didn’t need to say anything to be heard.

 

**_“You are on the path you need to be. The rest will correct itself, allowing yourself simple pleasures will not spell the end for you.”_ **

 

Makoto didn’t respond, but what she did do was let go of both her skirt and her bottom lip. 

 

“Thank you Ren-kun but I’m fine. Please continue.”

* * *

With one minor scare excluded Ren was able to successfully prepare a serving of monjayaki big enough for the two of them that both seemed to genuinely enjoy. Makoto even began to try the ritual herself and while it wasn’t quite as well done as his it was by no means a failure. Soon they began to try every item on the menu, Makoto becoming near unstoppable as she set out to perfect her style and Ren was all too eager to help. 

 

Away from them at the back of the restaurant unseen by all without the gift stood Arsene and Anat both floating in their usual poses- Arsene with his wings out and arms crossed, and Anat with her elbows and knees slightly bent forward. Though neither one had “expressions” in the traditional sense they had their bodies facing the direction of their young counterparts.

 

**_“I must say your boy is lucky he has manners, grifter. Otherwise he would have much to answer for if he ever stepped out of line.”_ **

 

When Arlene’s wings flapped they had a habit of slowly bobbing his entire being up and down ever so much. More often than not it had zero impact on anything important but on occasion it helped whenever he had to stop and ponder. It just added a certain air to his already impressive aura.

 

Not that anyone besides the tricksters or shadows would ever get to see or truly appreciate it.

 

**“No that’s not why he’s lucky,”**

 

He looked to Makoto and the genuine attention she held towards Ren at every word and gesture. 

 

**“He would have fallen long ago without the right people to hold him up.”**

 

Anat hummed.

 

Words were rarely needed between beings such as them. If it wasn’t for the primitive nature of the ones they were charged to care for they would seldom use them. For now the world didn’t need saving, ruin could wait. Their young friends had been through much already, they deserved much more than just this quiet moment but for now this was what they could afford. 

 

Neither Arsene nor Anat would take that away from them.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not a conventional double date but I had fun writing this one. Shumako week has been quite a trip so far and I thank any and all of you for stopping by. With one more day to go it’s time to finish strongly.


	5. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the final day of Shumako week. The prompt is Future/Family/Children

 

Sojiro grumbled as he bent down to grab two cans of coffee out of the hospital vending machine. Normally he would never be seen dead paying for something so subpar to his own work but he didn’t get the chance to prepare a travel mug of Leblanc’s finest before he got the call from Ren.

But there would be plenty of time to give the kid grief later, first he had to return to the others so they could all get back to waiting around together.

”Here.”

He passed one of the cans off to a Futaba that was curled up in her chair in such a way that her feet were poking Yusuke’s elbow next to her.

“Thanks Sojiro.”

Somehow Futaba had been able to accept, open, and drink the coffee all without sitting up, all he could was shake his head as he dropped into the seat on the other side of her. While his adopted daughter had changed quite a bit physically throughout the years- she had grown both taller for one, filling out in a few places and finally taking to wearing contacts on occasion- there were some things about her that never did change and probably never would .

He grunted as he cracked open his own can and begrudgingly chugged it down. He must have been doing a worse job of hiding his distaste for it because an airy giggle followed as soon as he pushed the can away to look at it.

“I’m sorry Boss. You had quite the expression, I’m afraid I just couldn’t help myself.”

Haru bowed her head apologetically, albeit with mischief in her eyes. She had changed less physically compared to Futaba with the main difference to her younger self being that she held up her curls in a ponytail now and was dressed in a plain grey sweatshirt and leggings as opposed to her light pink cardigan. The bag on her lap housed a napping Morgana that they weren’t exactly keen on the hospital staff knowing about.

“Yes there was no doubt about that, Boss if you would be so kind as to make that face again. Just for a moment.”

Sojiro arched an eyebrow at Yusuke, the longer hair pushed out of his face was a much better look for him even if he was still wearing what looked like the same white shirt and black pants he always did, maybe he had a collection of them.

“Sorry kid I don’t model for free.”

“A shame but I understand.”

This got a chuckle out of the goateed bachelor. He had always had a soft spot for the young eccentric artist as he did for all of his surrogate children but there was something special about Yusuke that reminded him of Wakaba, it might have been the way they followed their own arrows or the way their eyes would light up when working on their passions. After Yusuke graduated from Kosei he decided to forgo college and instead travel the world, going to wherever his inspiration took him. But whenever he did return home he would live with Sojiro and Futaba and as much as his daughter would act like she couldn’t stand “Inari” she also made it very clear there was nowhere else he was supposed to stay but with them.

“Oh look, here comes Ryuji-kun and Ann-chan.”

Everyone perked and sat up straight at Haru’s statement, even Morgana who was promptly albeit softly pushed back into Haru’s bag. The two blondes arrived almost immediately, quiet for them but if one looked close enough they could see how they were shaking with excitement.

“We can see them now.”

* * *

Ren had gone through the unimaginable in his young life time but none of the evil gods and twisted leaders could compare to what the past nine hours felt like.

And nothing was more worth it all in the world.

In the hospital bed before him was his wife, his partner in all things, his breath, his heart, his Makoto, sweaty beyond belief and exhaustion sleeping through her intense red eyes that had softened unlike anytime he could think of before and a heavenly glow adorning her _everything._

But most importantly was the little bundle of a pink blanket bouncing softly in her arms.

Their daughter.

He could stare at the two of them for the rest of his life and not even consider blinking once. They were his home, his guiding light. Some people had thought to call him directionless because of his lack of a chosen career and maybe they weren’t completely wrong if he was being honest. But if there was any doubt before there was none now, from this day on he had a purpose, a true forward path to follow.

And that was making sure his girls had the happiest life they could possibly ask for.

“I’m sure the others will be busting in any second but you can take a nap if you want.”

Makoto looked over at him, he had seen in her in almost every type of outfit imaginable from her Phantom gear to a wedding dress he couldn’t think of a more beautiful look for her than right then in a plain hospital gown.

“No...thank you but I’ll be ok.”

She looked back down at _their_ daughter.

“I was hoping she would get your eyes instead of mine.”

Ren reached over and rested his lips against her temple.

“I think they’re beautiful.”

“I do too.”

The door slowly creaked open revealing a nervous band of their closest friends and family.

“Come on in.” Ren invited warmly.

What proceeded was the quietest stampede ever known to man. Morgana swiftly jumped onto Makoto’s lap to look over at the newborn babe his tail whipping back and forth the entire time. Ann and Haru followed closely leaning over Makoto’s shoulder and cooing once they saw the chubby little face of the hour.

“Oh she’s too adorable Makoto.” Ann bit her lip to stop herself from screaming much to the couple’s silent delight.

“What’s her name?” Haru asked.

Makoto smiled serenely and leaned back against her pillow.

“Hana.”

“A beautiful and fitting name indeed.” Yusuke agreed as he and Ryuji joined Ren’s side.

“She’s got Makoto’s eyes but she looks just like you bro.” Ryuji announced punching Ren’s arm softly.

The new father said nothing but his grin spoke volumes and sonnets. And then the room fell into a hush as Sojiro slinked in and eyeballed Hana with an indiscernible stone wall of a face. Everyone eyed him expectedly as he slowly stepped further in.

He walked right over there Ren and clasped his shoulder.

“You did good kid.”

He then looked over to Makoto and smiled.

“You both did.”

Makoto returned his smile and if she didn’t look angelic before she was downright a vision to Ren now.  She waved Sojiro towards her and slowly offered up Hana for him to hold and when he looked between her and the child, Ren swore he saw the slightest bit of moisture in his eyes.

Sojiro gingerly scooped Hana up into his arms and was immediately crowded by the other retired Phantom Thieves. While they were all distracted in the commotion Ren moved in closer to Makoto and slowly rubbed her right shoulder fondly.

He felt her slender fingers grasp the bottom of his chin and gingerly turn him to look at her. And when he did he saw in her smile and her eyes the only arrow he would ever have to follow.

As they both leaned into a kiss they felt ready for the rest of their lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I really waited till the last second for this one didn’t I. On my side of the world I uploaded this at 11:50 but by the time it actually processes it’ll probably be the 21 and I actually missed the “deadline” and for that I apologize. This was rushed and really should have had Sae in it somewhere but I’ll probably rectify that in a future chapter. I also apologize if any weird lines show up in the margins between each paragraph I don’t know why A03 is doing that, I hope it doesn’t bother any readers too much. Anyway even though I probably missed the end of Shumako week I had a blast with it as it was my first time writing for prompts like this and an even better time reading all the wonderful stories by all my wonderful peers. Thank you all once again. I probably won’t upload for this collection for a little bit to take a little break. I might write a one shot or two for dragon quest 11 but we’ll see. Thanks again.


	6. Midnight Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren fulfills a Valentine’s Day promise.

It had all seemed like a young lover’s parting promise that was destined to be just a sweet nothing. Sure, he would tell her that he planned on joining her at college once he graduated in a year, and she would believe him despite all the little voices warning her against so.

 

They would video chat at least once a week and text every day until the chats inevitably lose priority to their mounting responsibilities. Then the texts would slow to nothing more than good morning’s and good night’s. 

 

Before long Ren would find a different school that would better suit the road he wants to follow and their relationship, like his promise would have to end sooner or later. 

 

Yet somehow, the opposite is what actually happened.

 

Despite it all Ren never wavered and more surprisingly to Makoto, neither did she. Ren kept his head down for an entire year, his grades always at the top of his class, more than enough to qualify for the university of Tokyo. And yes, the time they hid away for each other on the weekends or the random moments in between day and night would from time to time fall to the wayside, but that line of communication never closed like she secretly feared. He always kept himself just a text away, it didn’t matter what hour or what situation, she could always feel their old leader quietly holding her up like a phantom pain. 

 

They succeeded  _ again.  _ No longer was there a phone or a laptop screen blocking her from actually  _ touching  _ her beloved, now he was a mere few hundred steps away-412 to be exact, not that she counted-always ready for a visit at her whim. Like tonight for instance.

 

This time happened to take place in her room, last time was his room and the time before that was her dorm’s student lounge. The subject of the hour was chemistry; Ren was going for his bachelor’s in Agriculture mainly so he could minor in food science, it was his little way of committing to a field for the time being without actually locking himself into one lane for his entire future.

 

Makoto, while a very good cook in her own right, was far from an expert when it came to the sciences, they weren’t her worst subjects but they also weren’t her best like history or English-although Ren would happily and endlessly teased her about how her worst grade was an A minus so she kept that nugget to herself when he asked her to help him. What she was, was the undisputed team mom of The Phantom Thieves and she would be damned if she wouldn’t be able to support one of her own. 

 

Especially not her delinquent.

 

“Alright, let’s take a break.” Her wildcard shut his notebook, about five minutes sooner than she expected him to but more or less on time with their usual routine. He chucked the book into his bag-the same one that had housed Morgana for so long-and scooted his chair, well, her office chair, closer to her bed to look at her. The parts of his grey eyes that weren’t obstructed by all his scruff inviting her in with the promise of his signature mischief that had along the way evolved into  _ their  _ mischief.

 

“Hmm…” She closed her notes as well and brought her pen up to her bottom lip, tapping the plump bit of flesh with the metal end almost mockingly. “I don’t know Ren….”

 

Makoto was teasing him now, he could hear it in her alluring voice and he could see it in the two rubies looking back at him and she knew that he knew. 

 

“It sure seems like you’re just trying to... _ slack off _ .”

 

Ren clutched his chest as he moved to sit next to her on her bed, his thigh  _ accidentally  _ knocking her knee. “You wound me your majesty.”

 

“That’s not a denial.” Makoto singsonged, when exactly did she start doing that anyway? The transfer student really was a bad influence like the rest of the student council warned.

 

“I know my rights.” Today wasn’t their day to study English but the word of the hour was  _ low _ . Ren’s voice was dangerously  _ low _ , and Ren  _ lowered  _ his head to quickly,  _ too _ quickly, nip at the side of her neck.

 

As much progress she might have made in their few years together in the romance department went right out the window every time he touched her. Gone was the sing-songing and teasing and in came the  _ shivering _ . Out went Queen and back was the bashful honor student, learning how to explore her lover and herself.

 

“You’re not playing fair.”

 

“I can stop if you like.” Ren had moved on up to her ear, nibbling the bottom of it. All Makoto could do was whine, that whine that he adored so much. It was high-pitched and it caused her voice to crack in a way that did too many  _ things  _ to him. 

 

She nudged him slightly to hide herself in his shoulder so he wouldn’t hear her groan though he could still feel it getting a good musical chuckle out of him. He could be shameless at times when it came to his affection but he never let himself stray too far from his girlfriend’s innocence, as much as she was attracted to Joker she loved Ren Amamiya more and that filled him with more power than even Satanael did.

 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in all the way as he scooted back up against the wall. “Hungry?”

 

“I’m ok.” She said still muffled by the cloth of his shirt. 

 

“Alright.” He hummed to himself as he began to stroke her headband between his thumb and his forefinger.

 

They sat like that for a wondrous few minutes before Makoto finally detached herself from his shirt just to rest her head on him properly.

 

“We have the day off tomorrow. Is there anything you want to do?”

 

“Hmm...let’s go expand our horizons.”

 

She was able to stop herself from whining again but not the pink from shading her cheeks. “Care to be more specific?”

 

“Let’s just take a walk and see where end up. That sound good?”

 

“Sounds wonderful.”

 

“It’s a plan then.”

 

The next few hours were spent nuzzling and sharing soft whispers. Eventually soreness led them to actually lay back on her bed, Makoto curled up halfway onto Ren’s chest. They were so comfortable they both fell asleep, the warmth from each other lulling them into a hibernation that was really only for a few minutes. When they woke Ren whipped out his phone and let Makoto run wild with Yakuza movie clips. 

 

He paid attention to the scenes because he crime movies were a favorite of his even before she asked him out their first summer. But he wasn’t as enthralled with the 1080p frames as she was because while he had one eye on the screen he had the other on her. She was gripping the ends of his device like a child, afraid to drop it but amazed at what she was seeing. It took him back to the way she clenched her fists in the movie theater and the vulnerability she displayed when she asked him if she thought it was weird that she was a fan. 

 

If there was ever a moment that made him fall for her it wasn’t her awakening, or when she followed him behind the manga-those  _ helped _ don’t get him wrong- it was that one. There was fear in her eyes when she looked up to him then but there was also hope. She wanted acceptance, not from everyone else but from him. 

 

He rested his lips on the top of her hair. On the outside the promise he made to her on Valentine’s Day might have seemed like a difficult task to undertake, but it never was to him. To Ren, it was easier than breathing. 

 

Because if there ever was a time that it wasn’t, all he had to look at her now and know it was and always would be worth it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy v day everyone! Whether you’re in a relationship or not I hope everyone has a great day dedicated to love and positivity, whether for another person or for yourself.
> 
> Also here’s a cheap plug. Me and my buddies have a YouTube channel called The CX3 Gaming Network and not only are we doing a full playthrough of Persona 5 we also just a released a video essay a couple hours ago called Why The Women of Persona 5 are More Than Just Waifus. If anybody wants to visit the channel and check it out that would be amazing but honestly just taking a second to read this story in the first place is more than enough.
> 
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
